<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way of things by stardustgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284564">the way of things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl'>stardustgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, Feelstember, Feelstember 2020, Fluff, Insecure Sokka (Avatar), Introspection, POV Sokka (Avatar), Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Platonic Relationships, Sukka Week, Sukka Week 2020, romantic relationships, sorry zukka nation zuko gets familyzoned in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a comment from Katara, Sokka ruminates on his current and past relationships.</p><p>(Prompt fill for “Familial Love” for Feelstember and “I’ve Got Your Back” for Sukka Week.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Suki (Avatar), Sokka &amp; The Gaang (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feelstember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way of things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not a lie when Katara jokes that Sokka throws himself at every girl he sees.  Well, okay, maybe even <em> that’s </em>a lie.</p><p>But she’s not….Saying something <em> false, </em>not necessarily.</p><p>Yes, Sokka tends to fall very fast and very hard for lots of people.  And, yes, he had—keyword <em> had—</em>a tendency to get jealous.  But that doesn’t mean he’s throwing himself at <em> everyone. </em></p><p>Though he has to admit that Katara <em> does </em> have a point.  He <em> did </em> kiss Suki within days of meeting her—though to be fair, Suki also <em> did </em> kick his butt, and technically <em> she </em> kissed <em> him, </em> so maybe that point, at least, is moot?  And Yue—well, there’s love at first sight, right?  And maybe Toph—despite her complete and utter ignorance about the matter—has a point about it being some spirityness about Yue that drew him to her.  Though he <em> did </em>love her.</p><p>(Still does, if he lets himself be honest for a moment.)</p><p>There’s more beyond <em> that </em>kind of love, though, more beyond the kissing kind.  The kind of love he has for Katara, for Toph, for Aang, for Zuko, for The Duke and Teo and Haru and everyone else (except Ozai, he can stay in his cell and rot for all Sokka cares).</p><p>He has a similar kind of love for Suki—and Yue—too; he has it for them first and foremost beyond any kind of other, more “kissing” kinds of love.  That kind of love, the kind that comes first, is tied in with the kissing kind, tied to it in a way you can’t shake.</p><p>But he’s never been great at actually illustrating his thoughts when they’re this complex, this personal, in front of groups, even if said group is made up of his friends—his <em> family. </em></p><p>And Suki, who may be—who <em> is—</em>elevated beyond that at this point.  Girlfriend doesn’t sound like such a big thing when he’s already got the “friend” part down pat, and Suki’s got the other half covered.</p><p>She’s got his back, and he’s got hers.  That’s what their little family is for, after all, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>